


Under the Moonlight

by thegraceofebonee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musical References, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: Roman and Virgil go searching for Virgil's dad Patton, but they get a little distracted along the way. The night is just simply beautiful with the moon shining down.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original story and property.
> 
> Characters belong to Thomas Sanders

In the small town of Rainbow Valley, Missitucky, people of all races and genders lived peacefully. A young man named Virgil recently moved here with his dad Patton. Patton had come here with the hope of getting rich from a crock of gold he “borrowed” from a leprechaun. Virgil, who knew of his father’s good yet mischievous nature, begrudgingly left his home in Glocca Morra, Ireland. Even though they had only been here a short while, Patton had already saved the town by paying off their land taxes. The townsfolk threw a big celebration in honor of their new neighbors and savior.

After day turned to night, Virgil noticed that his father was no longer there. He decided to go out to search for Patton suspecting he was up to no good again. It probably had something to do with that pot of gold, and so he set out to look for him.

As he was looking, he ran into Roman. Roman is the town hero and leader. He came all the way from New York where he works hard to bring back money for the town and his sibling. He had brought the money to pay off the town’s tax debt, but the rates had gone up leaving him short. Virgil had noticed him during the party and had heard stories about him from the locals.

“Oh hello, I didn’t realize you were out here,” said Virgil.

“Quite alright,” responded Roman.

“I heard you had left and was wondering if everything was okay. Are you alright out here?”

“Oh I’m quite fine, thank you,” said Virgil getting a little nervous in front of the cute guy. “I’m looking for my father. I’m sure he’s gotten up to no good again.”

“Oh then would you like some help,” Roman said getting closer to Virgil. “I’m very helpful, and I know my way around since I’ve lived here my whole life.”

Virgil gave a small nervous laugh. “I’m sure you are. Fine then, lead the way.”

Roman gives a grand, deep bow and offers his arm to Virgil. Virgil takes it hesitantly as he blushes. Roman leads them off into the woods. They separate but fall into a rhythm of walking as they call out for Patton. Their pace gets slower as they strike up a conversation and get to know each other. They keep exchanging heated looks. Eventually, they come upon a clearing. It was a field of flowers that were illuminated by the moonlight.

“You know you are not the only one who knows about their town's legends,” said Roman.

“Oh really?” asked Virgil. “What does Rainbow Valley have to offer?”

Roman cleared his throat and puffed out his chest before speaking.

“They who meet on an April night are forever lost in love, if there is moonlight all about and there is no moon above.”

“I wonder who thought it up,” said Virgil.

“I did,” replied Roman softly. He gets closer to Virgil again. Virgil just stares up at him unmoving as his heart starts beating faster. “You know your eyes shine beautiful like the moonlight. It’s as if you stole the moon out of the sky and put them in your eyes.” Roman then puts an arm around Virgil’s waist and clasps their free hands together as he leads a soft slow dance. He begins to hum a tune that leads him to sing his next words. “Soon it begins bewitching me. It’s that old devil moon that you stole from skies. It’s that old devil moon in your eyes.”

Virgil a blushing mess has a bright full smile. “What are you? Some kind of Prince Charming? Or are you more like a witch casting a spell? Because you know, I think I see that old devil moon in your eyes too.”

“Oh you do, do you,” said Roman chuckling.

“Yes, I do. It does take two to make a valley legend,” Virgil said with a nod. He picks us the tune and begins singing his response. “You got me flying high and wide on a magic carpet ride, full of butterflies inside. Wanna cry, wanna croon, wanna laugh like a loon. It’s that old devil moon in your eyes. Just when I think, I’m free as a dove.”

They laugh and sing together. “[Old devil moon](https://open.spotify.com/track/7kUAn9lFJ5280URzSu8zzB).”

“Deep in your eyes, blinds me with love,” sings Roman.

_Then they lean in and kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot written for the Tony's challenge (#Tonys2019) on Amino. I was going to originally write a full story from the whole show Finian's Rainbow, but decided to just focus on this one part that features the song Old Devil Moon. I guess that kinda makes this a song fic. I might write the full one later, but I enjoyed this simple part. Hope you enjoyed it as well!


End file.
